


Monday nights at 6

by miikeyboy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikeyboy/pseuds/miikeyboy
Summary: Every Monday, he would come. Every Monday at 6 o'clock p.m., James would come. He would always stay the night. There when I fell asleep, gone when I wake up.  We would savor every moment we had together. It always felt as if it wasn’t enough time. It never was. It was never enough time for me to let go, but it was enough time for me to fall. I trusted him with everything and he did the same for me. Three years. Every Monday nights at 6 o'clock p.m





	Monday nights at 6

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short! i'm not sure if there's going to be a part 2 yet.

Every Monday, he would come. Every Monday at 6 o'clock p.m., James would come. He would always stay the night. There when I fell asleep, gone when I wake up. We would savor every moment we had together. It always felt as if it wasn’t enough time. It never was. It was never enough time for me to let go, but it was enough time for me to fall. I trusted him with everything and he did the same for me. Three years. Every Monday nights at 6 o'clock p.m.

It was Monday. 5:32 p.m. I was getting ready for him to arrive; running around cleaning, cooking, and making sure everything is perfect. I was so wrapped up in making sure things were perfect that it was suddenly 5:59 and there was a knock on the bedroom window. He’s here! I rushed to the window and he stood there, looking anxious to get inside. I opened the window and smiled, “hi, sorry, I was a little busy.” He climbed through and returned the smile. “It’s okay.” He wrapped his human arm around me and kissed my head.

We walked towards the kitchen and he smiled at the fact that the blinds were already closed. It was his thing to make sure there wouldn’t be even the slightest possibility that someone saw him. He was always paranoid about someone finding him. He sat on the couch while I continued to make dinner. Tonight would our three-year anniversary. We had been dating for three years and it felt as though I didn’t know him. But tonight would be the night that all of that changed. I was going to ask him about it.

“James, dinner is ready!” I called and set the chicken down on the table. James sat at the table and waited for me to set things up. “James, can I ask you a question?” I paused and looked at him. He nodded and smiled. “Okay, well, I feel like I barely know you and it’s our three-year. Can you tell me about your past?” I watched his face carefully. He tensed up and frowned, “no.” I frustratedly sighed, “please James? I barely know you!” He rubbed his face, hair falling into his face. “I have my reasons, (y/n).”

“What are those reasons?!” I asked angrily and he shook his head. “I cannot tell you.” The same old number I’ve gotten for the past three years, but it wasn’t good enough. I set the plates down on the table and turned towards him, “Why? To protect me?! What do I need to be protected from, James?! You never let me in! I want to trust you with everything but I can’t when I don’t know anything about you! What am I supposed to do when I have to pretend my boyfriend doesn’t exist?! It’s like you don’t even care abou-” I was cut off by James throwing the plate, that I just set down, down on the ground. I screamed in fear and James rose. “You cannot know! Just trust me!” He shouted. He had never raised his voice before at me. I was so scared. I cowered in fear and shielded my face from him and he stopped. “(y/n)…. I’m not gonna hit you….” I straightened out and he frowned at my tears. “You can either let me in or get the hell out of my house.” I held my ground and he shook his head, “you know I can’t. Please. Just…trust me.” I shooked my head “Then get the hell out of my house. I cannot trust you when I don’t know you.”

James let immediately left that night. He couldn’t tell me anything about him. He never came back next Monday or the Monday after that. I was finally moving on. I was going to be okay. I set my tea down on the new coffee table I had gotten that day. I grabbed the book that I was going to start when there was a knock on the door. I gently moved towards the door and opened it to see Sam Wilson, my next door neighbor, and a man next to him. “Hi, Sam, who’s this?” Sam looked at me sadly. “I am Steve Rogers. You have information that I need,” Steve said and walked into my apartment. “Woah! What?! Sam!” I looked at the two men angrily. “What do you know about Bucky?” What? Who? I frowned and looked at Sam, “Sam, what’s going on?” Sam did no help. He just sighed and shook his head, “just…James. Tell him what you know about him.” I froze and shook my head. “I can’t. Besides, he doesn’t come here anymore.”

“Please (y/n), I need to know everything you know about where he is! YOUR safety is endangered!” Steve stated and I glared at him. “James always said that.” Steve was about to talk when suddenly my door burst open. “RUN!” Sam shouted and Steve grabbed me, pulling me towards my bedroom. “Go go go!” Steve shouted and I was pushed out of my window. “What’s going on?!” I tried to get answers but I was shoved in the back of the car and we drove off.

“C'mon James! Just apologize and talk to her.” Bucky pushed the button to (y/n)’s floor. When the elevator doors opened, Bucky stopped. Her door was open and everything seemed destroyed. “(y/n)?!” Bucky called out and got no response. He searched the entire apartment and frowned. Her last memory of him would be their fight. He had to find her and make sure she is safe. Bucky stopped when a note caught his eye.

‘bucky, we have her - steve’


End file.
